Gentleman toujours
by lylene
Summary: Pourquoi Edward regarde-t-il Bella dormir ? Aurait-il de bonnes raisons d'assister aux nuits de Bella ? Sur quel ton prononce-t-elle ses fameux Edward... ? Vous allez comprendre pourquoi Emmett ADORE Bella. Et pourquoi Edward est un VRAI gentleman.


**Gentleman toujours...**

**Pourquoi Edward adore-t-il regarder Bella dormir ? Non, je veux dire, rien de bien passionnant : elle respire, elle ronfle peut-être un peu, elle bave un peu... Enfin bref, rien de très glamour. Ah ouais, elle parle, c'est vrai. Mais bon, la plupart du temps, c'est deux-trois phrases qui se perdent dans une articulation plus qu'approximative... Et si ce cher petit Edward avait de bonnes raisons d'assister aux nuits de Bella ? **

**La question est : sur quel ton prononce-t-elle ses fameux « Edward... » ?**

**Ce qui est atroce, quand on dort, c'est qu'on lâche prise sur les convenances... Le Surmoi dort, le Subconscient danse. Et il fait parfois le mur pour aller en boîte, il faut croire : les rêves de Bella sont tout sauf sages...**

**Ce que j'ai écrit est atroce, vraiment. J'ai presque honte. Presque. En même temps, rien que d'y penser, je me marre, parce que la situation est cocasse. Je pense vraiment à des trucs tordus, parfois...**

**Je pense sincèrement qu'Edward est un petit voyeur pervers. Non, mais voilà quoi : mon pas-tout-à-fait-petit-copain-officiel 1) se propose d'aller chercher mes clés de voiture en entrant chez moi alors qu'il n'y a personne 2) va fouiller dans la panière à linge sale au milieu des culottes/chaussettes/sous-tifs utilisés pour trouver lesdites clés 3) m'avoue qu'il me regarde dormir depuis des mois sans que je sois au courant 4) me suit quand je me balade avec des copines (OK, il m'a sauvé la vie, mais il m'a quand même suivie...) 5) etc etc... bref, ce que Bella trouve sooooooooo cute, moi, avec du recul, je trouve ça malsain et flippant. Et à sa place, ça m'ennuierait BEAUCOUP de savoir que mon amoureux adore me regarder dormir. En même temps, elle est un peu naïve sur certains points... Vous allez comprendre pourquoi Emmett ADORE Bella. Et pourquoi Edward est VRAIMENT un gentleman. Et pourquoi, après avoir lu ça, vous ne trouverez plus du tout mignon qu'Edward regarde Bella dormir.**

**Bref bref, ceci étant dit, je vous informe que ce petit OS peut se placer dans **_**Hésitation**_**, à la fin du chapitre 8, p202.**

**Bonne lecture !**

J'adore regarder Bella quand elle dort. Quand elle sommeille, tous ses traits son détendus, et ses lèvres s'affaissent en une moue qui lui donne l'air bougon. On dirait une petite fille. Je trouve ça trop mignon. Elle a l'habitude de dormir roulée en boule, avec une main sous la joue, parfois les deux. J'aime quand elle se cale dos à moi, et que mon corps, malgré l'épaisse couverture qui doit nécessairement nous séparer, épouse ses courbes. Parfois, dans un demi-sommeil, elle vient prendre ma main, et entremêle mes doigts dans les siens, avant de l'embrasser et de la rapprocher de son cœur, comme un doudou d'enfant. Quand elle fait ça, je me sens important, pour elle. Je l'apaise, je la rassure. J'espère qu'elle continuera à faire ça quand... quand elle n'aura plus besoin de dormir. Bella a beaucoup de petits gestes tendres, même quand elle dort. Elle ne s'en rend pas toujours compte. J'adore quand elle n'est pas sûre d'elle et vient discrètement s'adosser à moi. J'adore quand nous marchons côte à côte et que ses doigts frôlent les miens, comme pour vérifier que je suis bien là. J'adore quand elle se réveille le matin et qu'elle me cherche du regard, avant de s'étirer en souriant. J'adore quand elle passe ses doigts le long de mon visage, de mon front à ma mâchoire, quand elle veut que je l'embrasse. J'adore sa façon se nicher son nez au creux de mon cou. J'adore la façon dont elle s'enveloppe avec ma veste, en baissant légèrement le nez pour sentir mon odeur, en essayant d'être discrète pour que je ne le remarque pas. J'adore ces petits gestes, gratuits, innocents, qui sont tellement importants pour moi.

Mais, ce que j'ai appris à aimer par-dessus tout, c'est entendre ce qu'elle pense. C'est tellement frustrant pour moi, la journée, de n'en avoir aucune idée ! La nuit, son inconscient reprend ses droits, et elle parle. J'adore l'écouter parler. Évidemment, elle ne fait pas que bavarder, mais ça, je ne lui avouerai sous aucun prétexte. Gentleman toujours...

C'est la première nuit qu'elle dort dans notre lit, à la villa Cullen. J'ai un peu peur : tout s'entend ici. Chez son père, elle peut raconter ce qu'elle veut, je suis le seul à en profiter. Elle a dormi hier sur mon canapé, et Alice m'a affirmé qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Apparemment, elle avait parlé de robe blanche, de sang, d'une rue sombre et étroite, et de neige. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Rosalie. Elle a fait des cauchemars à cause de l'histoire qu'elle lui a raconté. Mais cette nuit, je sens que le monologue va être plus... intéressant. D'autant plus que, pour éviter son courroux, je n'ai pas été très fair-play : ce n'était pas très gentleman de la manipuler à coups de caresses et de baisers enflammés. Mais j'aime tellement sentir son trouble quand nous sommes ainsi... son cœur qui bat la chamade, son souffle hiératique, ses joues qui rougissent, son corps qui tremble de désir... J'ai tellement envie d'elle...

Gentleman, Edward. Gentleman.

Pense à autre chose.

Ça y est, ses yeux commencent à s'agiter sous ses paupières. Elle va bientôt entrer en sommeil paradoxal... Que le spectacle commence ! Malheureusement, Emmett est rentré en même temps que moi. Les filles, Carlisle et Jasper sauront rester discrets, mais il ne faut pas compter sur Emmett pour s'empêcher de glisser des allusions gênantes si Bella dit ou fait des choses d'ordre privé.

Pourvu que Bella s'en tienne aux « Edward... Edward... » habituels.

- Mmm... Edward.

Bella bouge un peu, et vient chercher ma main. Elle veut juste s'assurer de ma présence. Comme d'habitude, elle entremêle nos doigts, embrasse le dessus de ma main.

Ouf. Elle est en mode « doudou », je suis tranquille, au moins jusqu'au prochain cycle de sommeil.

- Mmm.

On dirait un soupir qui tire sur le gémissement. Son corps bouge encore, comme une ondulation.

- Edward...

Elle tient ma main dans la sienne, et commence à caresser son cou. Puis, nos mains descendent. Sous la froideur de mes doigts, je sens la pointe de son sein durcir. Manifestement, ce n'est pas le mode « doudou »... Pourquoi se met-elle à faire un rêve érotique pile cette nuit, hein ? Pourquoi ?

C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai cherché.

Je préfère quand elle fait ça dans son lit à elle, quand son père ronfle tranquillement. Et que je suis le seul à savoir de quoi elle rêve. Elle ne se souvient jamais de ses rêves. C'est une bonne chose : si elle se doutait de ce qu'elle dit et fait réellement, elle n'accepterait plus que je la regarde dormir. Elle aurait trop honte...

Gentleman Edward. Gentleman.

Elle rêve. Pas bouger.

Je récupère ma main ou quoi ? Elle risque de se réveiller...

Ma main est toujours prisonnière de la sienne, et elle continue son chemin. Son ventre, sa hanche, sa fesse, sa cuisse, son mollet. Elle bouge encore un peu, se tourne à demi. Le poignet qui enserre ma main pivote, faisant passer mes doigts sur l'intérieur de ses jambes.

Sa peau est si douce, si chaude.

Elle bouge encore, allonge ses jambes. Ma main est à hauteur de sa cuisse. Je l'entends gémir et m'appeler, d'une voix suppliante. Sa température corporelle augmente.

Dans son sommeil, son dos se cambre. Sa main amène la mienne là où je m'interdis de fantasmer, là où, dans mon éducation, en théorie, on ne va qu'après le mariage. Heureusement, il y a son pyjama. Donc techniquement, ce n'est pas trop grave.

Mon esprit a tendance à partir dans des directions incontrôlées.

Gentleman Edward. Gentleman. Contrôle-toi en toutes circonstances. On ne profite pas d'une demoiselle endormie.

Parce que, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle dort réellement. Quand elle est réveillée, j'ai un certain contrôle sur les choses, mais là, rien !

- Mmm... Edward...

Une vague de chaleur remonte le long de son épine dorsale. Son corps s'électrise, se tend. Son désir envahit l'air, devient palpable. Elle gémit de façon plus sonore.

Je ne peux rien faire pour l'empêcher d'amener ma main dans son pyjama, et de la poser sur le Saint des saints.

Seigneur, je suis damné.

Gentleman, Edward. Gentleman. Tout doit rester sous contrôle. Garde ton pantalon fermé, même si c'est douloureux.

Respire profondément.

Elle sature l'air de phéromones. C'est encore pire.

Arrête de respirer, alors.

Elle ondule doucement, et mon doigt s'enfonce dans les doux replis de sa peau. Mon majeur trouve son clitoris, gonflé, brûlant.

La caresse que je lui procure bien malgré moi la fait soupirer d'aise. Le sang afflue à son cerveau, et colore ses joues, d'habitude si pâles. Elle est magnifique. Complètement abandonnée, perdue dans son rêve. Elle rêve de moi. Elle rêve de nous. Elle rêve que nous sommes des amants passionnés.

J'ai tellement envie de la réveiller et de poursuivre ce rêve avec elle...

Gentleman, Edward. Gentleman. Personne ne doit savoir le contenu des rêves de Bella. Ni des activités nocturnes que cela entraîne. Même pas elle. Surtout pas elle.

Elle me guide en elle. Elle est douce, chaude, humide. Son corps ondule au gré de ses envies. Je n'ose pas bouger.

Saint-Antoine, venez à mon secours !

Elle recommence à gémir mon prénom, de plus en plus fort, au fur et à mesure que son corps accélère.

Dois-je l'embrasser pour la faire taire ?

Toute la maison doit savoir ce qui se passe, à l'heure qu'il est... Faites qu'Alice ait vu ça, et qu'elle ait suggéré aux autres de faire un petit tour en forêt... Cueillir des champignons de nuit, pour des vampires, est une activité très ludique après tout... Mon Dieu, j'en suis à prier pour qu'Alice ait vu ça... Déchéance complète...

Il faut en finir, et vite. Je dois « aider » Bella... Ses gémissements me rendent fou...

Enfin, elle vient.

Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Son corps se détend, sa main abandonne la mienne, que je récupère doucement. Bella va se refroidir. Je replace la couverture sur elle, pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Bella repart pour un autre cycle de sommeil, plus calme, sans se douter le moins du monde de la réalité.

Il faut que je me change. Je prends discrètement des vêtements propres dans mon armoire, et m'éclipse dans la salle de bains.

Il faut que je nettoie ça. Tant pis, je démarre une machine à laver maintenant, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Heureusement, la nôtre est silencieuse, ça ne réveillera pas Bella.

Bella. Des images inconvenantes affluent à mon cerveau.

Gentleman, Edward. Gentleman.

Je crois qu'une longue douche s'impose, histoire de me changer les idées. Il paraît que la douche froide calme les esprits. Allons-y. Un bain de glaçons s'il le faut, mais il faut vraiment que mon esprit se focalise sur autre chose. J'ai l'odeur de Bella sur moi. C'est terriblement enivrant. Chez elle, j'aime garder cette odeur sur moi le plus longtemps possible. Ici, il faut absolument que je la fasse disparaître. Emmett va être odieux, je sens. Un concentré d'indélicatesse.

L'eau froide sur mon corps ne me dérange pas, et il faut un certain temps pour que mon esprit s'assagisse.

Bella va me rendre fou.

Trop tard, je suis déjà fou d'elle.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait un rêve érotique. Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, même. La teneur des rêves augmente en intensité, à chaque fois... Jusqu'où ira-t-elle ? Si ça continue, il me faudra la réveiller... mais elle se souviendra de son rêve, et comprendra pourquoi je l'ai réveillée. Elle me demandera alors depuis quand cette petite scène se joue, et m'en voudra de lui avouer la vérité... Parce que, quelque part, je suis égoïste : je profite de ses rêves pour... Peut-on dire que j'abuse d'elle ? Ce n'est pas moi qui initie l'action, et je ne fais rien pour la faire durer. N'empêche, je ne fais rien non plus pour que ça s'arrête... Oui, mais je ne vais pas jusqu'à porter atteinte à sa vertu. Ça, c'est hors de question.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ses rêves sont... Peut-être est-ce dû à ma présence ? Son subconscient a décidé de m'infliger cette torture pour me punir de ne pas la satisfaire.

Fait-elle ce genre de rêves quand je ne suis pas là ? Aucun moyen de le savoir...

Et soudain, la panique m'envahit.

A-t-elle fait un rêve érotique en présence du clébard ?

Seigneur, faites que non. Lui en aurait profité pour...

Je vais le tuer.

Si ça n'est pas déjà arrivé, ça sera un meurtre préventif.

Oui, mais si je tue Jacob Black, Bella m'en voudra. Elle voudra une explication rationnelle, une excuse valable... « Je ne supporte pas ce type », m'est avis que ça ne passera pas. Donc je devrai lui avouer la vérité. Donc elle saura ce que Black a fait. Enfin, ce qu'il a peut-être fait. Et par déduction, ce que je fais. Enfin, ce qu'elle me fait faire. Et elle m'en voudra encore plus parce que je suis un goujat.

Que faire ?

La douche ne m'a absolument pas calmé. Enfin, le corps, si. Mais le cerveau, c'est raté. Je suis furieux.

Allez, je dois retourner voir Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille sans que je sois là.

Je sors de la douche.

La lumière et un faible bruit émanant du séjour m'informe que la famille est là, et regarde la télévision.

Les pensées d'Emmett. C'est ce que je craignais.

Je descends. Autant régler ça tout de suite.

Il est dans le salon. Ainsi que toute la famille. Tout le monde a l'air de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je cherche Alice, qui croise mon regard et se confond en excuses.

_Je suis dé-so-lée, Edward. J'ai essayé de les distraire le plus longtemps possible, mais Emmett a deviné ce qui se tramait et... après cinq paniers de champignons, je n'avais pas d'autres plans._

Je me pince l'arête du nez.

La commissure des lèvres d'Emmett remonte dangereusement, s'étire en un sourire qui ne demande qu'à éclater en gros rire gras.

Sans quitter du regard l'écran plat du salon, il lève le bras, soulevant un énorme panier plein à ras de champignons.

- Tu sais, Edward, ce qu'il y a de bien avec les gens corruptibles ? Me dit-il avec calme, l'air détaché.

- Je t'écoute, dis-je tout aussi calmement, bien que sur mes gardes.

- C'est qu'on peut les corrompre, moyennant transaction.

- Que veux-tu ?

Cette fois, mon ton est incisif. Je n'aime pas qu'Emmett tourne autour du pot. En général, c'est pire que lorsqu'il balance directement ses horreurs. Je me demande franchement ce que Rosalie lui trouve. Enfin, si elle lui trouve quelque chose, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire : cela réduit admirablement le temps que je dois passer avec elle.

- Je me disais... un écran plasma géant dans ma chambre, ça pourrait être sympa...

- Marché conclu. Mais en échange, je ne veux aucune allusion à ça, c'est compris ? Aucune, de quelque manière que ce soit, ce qui inclut allusions salaces, blagues potaches...

- Allusion à quoi ? Au fait que ta copine soit frustrée au point de se servir de ta main comme d'un sex toy, parce que tu n'es pas fichu de faire ce qu'il faut pour la combler ?

Je ravale le venin, qui me monte dangereusement à la bouche. Il veut vraiment que je l'attaque.

Gentleman, Edward. Gentleman.

- Si tu le dis.

Je tourne les talons.

- Hé ! Edward ! S'exclame-t-il, goguenard.

- Quoi encore ?

L'exaspération est palpable jusque dans le ton de ma voix.

- Attrape ça !

D'un geste réflexe, je me saisis de l'objet lancé.

- Si ça peut consoler ta copine... Bonne nuit Edward !

Gentleman, Edward, Gentleman. Ne pas s'abaisser au niveau d'Emmett.

Malgré moi, mes yeux se baissent sur la preuve qu'Emmett a un humour particulier qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Un canard en plastique.


End file.
